dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Treechnid
The is a tree-like monster found in central Amakna and in Treechnid's Forest. Sometimes they also pop up in Northern Astrub. They are hunted primarily for pieces of the Treechnid Set and leveling characters. Locations Relatively low level mobs containing Treechnids are found in the The Forest of Amakna. Higher level mobs are found in the northeast portion of the Treechnid's Forest. Very high level mobs containing Dark Treechnids in the Dark treechnids forest portion of the Treechnid's Forest often contain Treechnids as well. Also low level treechnid can be find in Astrub forest -31) is a known place. Sometimes you have to wait up to 10 minutes to get one. Characteristics |- | 23 || 200 || 6 || 3 || 4 || 5 || -20 || 5 || -20 || 60 || 45 |- | 28 || 250 || 6 || 3 || 8 || 10 || -18 || 10 || -16 || 65 || 50 |- | 33 || 300 || 6 || 3 || 12 || 15 || -16 || 15 || -12 || 70 || 55 |- | 36 || 350 || 6 || 3 || 16 || 20 || -14 || 20 || -8 || 75 || 60 |- | 39 || 400 || 6 || 3 || 20 || 25 || -12 || 25 || -4 || 80 || 65 |} Spell levels Spells |- | 23 || 4 || 1 | image:earth.png10-15 damage | -1 AP | -1 AP |- | 28 || 4 || 1 | image:earth.png15-20 damage | -2 AP | -2 AP |- | 33 || 4 || 1 | ??? damage | -3 AP | -3 AP |- | 36 || 4 || 1 | ??? damage | -3 AP | -3 AP |- | 39 || 3 || 1 | ??? damage | -3 AP | -3 AP |} |- | 23 || 4 || 2 | image:earth.png7-9 damage | Removes all bewitchments | |- | 28 || 4 || 2 | | | |- | 33 || 4 || 2 | | | |- | 36 || 4 || 3 | | | |- | 39 || 3 || 4 | | | |} |- | 23 || 6 || 0 | Heals 51-150 HP | ? | Only used after Treechnid loses over 70 HP |- | 28 || 6 || 0 | Heals 101-200 HP | Heals 170 HP | Only used after Treechnid loses over 80 HP |- | 33 || 5 || 0 | Heals 130-250 HP | Heals 180 HP | Only Used after Treechnid loses over 90 HP |- | 36 || 5 || 0 | Heals 151-300 HP | ? | Only Used after Treechnid loses over 100 HP |- | 39 || 5 || 0 | Heals 151-350 HP | Heals 250 HP | Only used after Treechnid loses over 245 HP |} They can also cast Summoning of Arachnee, which summons either an Arachnee or an Aggressive Arachnee. They now can cast Paralysing Sap; 1AP used makes you lose 3 HP (3 turns). (It's bugged on a critical hit.) Known Drops |- | 23 || 3,116 |- | 28 || 4,501 |- | 33 || 5,304 |- | 36 || 6,557 |- | 39 || 10,222 |} | Amber || (10 to 30%) 41-49 only || 200 |- | Bewitched Wood || (1.01 to 5.05%) || |- | Ringtree || (?) || 400+ |- | Treechelt || (0.9%) || 100 |- | Treeboots || (?) || 200 |- | Treecamu || (0.5 to 0.8%) || 100 |- | Treecape || (0.1%) || 202 |- | Treechelmet || (0.1%) || 300 |- | Treechnid Amber || (6 to 10%) 41-49 only || 400 |- | Treechnid bark || (15 to 50%) || 200 |- | Treechnid bud || (20 to 35%) || 0+ |- | Treechnid Resin(Hunting drop only) || (100%) || |- | Treechnid root || (15 to 50%) || 0+ |- | Treechnid Sap || (1%) || 125- |- | Treestaff || (0.1%) || 250- |- | Treechnid Dungeon Key || ? || 100 |} Category:Monster Category:Treechnidian